


【PKEM】竹藪之中

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: CP混亂, M/M, 潔癖注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: 有些事情本來就是竹林中的懸案，誰都說不清，誰都是正確答案。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的  
> 再一次  
> 強調  
> 這篇的  
> cp  
> 是非常  
> 非常  
> 非常  
> 的混亂
> 
> 現在走還來得及啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

Khaotung捧著一籃子晾好的衣服，潔淨的氣味殘留著陽光的暖烘，但依然有些美中不足的感覺。回到公寓裡的Khaotung拿出了喜歡的衣服香氛噴霧，一件一件地噴灑著熟悉的香味：檸檬香，恰似他的清新可人。

Khaotung拿出了一件有些陌生的外套，仔細思量過後，還是將那件不屬於自己的衣服噴上自己的標記。反正總得要物歸原主，Khaotung如此想後，便把外套摺好，放進了自己的背包裡面。

「Khaotung，我回來了。」Khaotung轉頭一看，是Podd打開了房門。

「歡迎回來，PaPodd。」Khaotung鑽入Podd的懷中，親吻著他厚實的胸膛。

「剛才咖啡店打烊之前，給你帶了一件蛋糕。回來的時候，還買了一點打拋葉，今晚可以煮你喜歡的打拋豬⋯⋯喔對，還買了你喜歡的那隻香氛噴霧。」Podd牽起Khaotung的手，在沙發上如數家珍。

「嗯，謝謝Pa。」Khaotung倒在Podd的肩上，柑橘的果實香傳進Podd的鼻腔，誘人至極。

「你都不把香氛噴霧用在我的衣服上。」Podd噘噘嘴。

「喜歡的東西，我要一個人獨有。」Khaotung把Podd買來的噴霧劑擁入懷裡，如孩童懷抱心愛的玩物。

「小氣。」Podd抱怨。

「嗯，就喜歡對你小氣。」Khaotung孩子氣地說，成熟的身體早已跨坐在他的玩物身上。


	2. Chapter 2

「P‘Podd。」Mix意外的來訪，讓Podd有些措手不及。縱雖如此，Podd還是將Mix輕輕攬進臂彎之中。

「幹嘛偷穿別人的衣服。」觀察力敏銳的Podd把玩著Mix身上的外套衣領。Podd還記得，是一年前給那人買的外套，當時他們還能以男朋友相稱。

「剛好在他衣櫥裡面找到了，就借來穿穿而已。」Mix直率地說，「借跟偷不一樣，會物歸原主的叫借，一借不還的才是偷。」

Podd拿Mix沒奈何，便坐在他身邊隨他鵲巢鳩佔地在自己家中肆意放蕩。電視機裡的電影看到一半，Mix也索性放軟軀體，靠在Podd身上。

Podd嗅探著Mix身上的氣味，猶如接受過頂尖訓練的獵犬。

清新可人的氣味，宛如剛破開澄黃的檸檬外皮時的香氣，總讓人想起陽光下暖烘烘的感覺。

這是如此熟悉。Podd得逞地暗笑。


	3. Chapter 3

和Podd分手過後，Earth闊別一年地二人共聚。Podd以Earth的生日慶祝為由，找了一家氣氛不錯的西餐廳，看著星空墜落成海洋深不見底的烏藍色，享用了一夜不間斷的珍饈。

「這麼好，我生日還給我找來這麼好的餐廳。」Earth擦擦嘴。

「和舊情人藕斷絲連，感覺不錯。」Podd喝下了最後一口紅酒，桌下的皮靴頂撞著Earth的小腿。

「我把侍應生叫來買單吧。」天下無不散之筵席，Earth打算舉起手，取出口袋中的皮包。

Podd連忙按住Earth的手，不讓他有任何反抗，「別急著買單，你生日，該由我請客。」

侍應生把帳單放在Podd面前。Podd拿出了亮棕色的真皮短皮夾，讓侍應生收走自己的信用卡。

「你這個皮夾，顏色很特別呢。」Earth誇獎。

「喔對，這是我男朋友最近送我的。他說是一個很有名的牌子推出的限量款，他說買給我的時候門市只餘下兩個不同顏色的。還好他買到了這個，比較適合我。」

「Khaotung送你的？」Earth追問。

「嗯。」Podd把皮夾收起來。

Earth伸手撫摸著那個和Podd同款不同色的皮夾，想起了Mix曾經對自己說過同樣的話。


	4. Chapter 4

當Earth手執一杯冰美式咖啡出現在大學校園裡，Mix確實有些驚訝。

「噢，P‘Earth怎麼就來接我放學了？」Mix的眼睛裡是又驚又喜的閃爍。

「看看你有沒有認真唸書。」Earth捏住了Mix小巧但挺拔的鼻子，害Mix吃痛地叫了幾聲。

「可是⋯⋯我想我的咖啡來晚了一步。」Earth揚了揚手中的咖啡杯，又偷瞄Mix手中半空的塑料杯子。顯然也是一杯外賣咖啡。

「沒關係啦！」Mix用身子護住手中還沒喝完的一杯濃醇，轉身就暴殄天物地把咖啡杯扔進了垃圾箱裡面，「我的胃留了位置給P’Earth的咖啡。」

「Mix，下次可不能這麼浪費。」雖說如此，Earth還是將手中的咖啡杯轉交到Mix手上。看著Mix津津有味地吸吮著晶瑩通透的黑咖啡，Earth也津津有味地嚥下口水。

儘管此刻的Mix，還是有些想念垃圾桶中由Podd親手研磨沖泡的咖啡。


	5. Chapter 5

酒醉三分醒，更何況是沒有喝醉的人。Khaotung來到Earth的家，看到他清醒英氣的眉眼定睛於自己，他就恨自己心軟。

「你怎麼騙得到Podd。」Earth在Khaotung身旁躺下。

Khaotung回憶起電話鈴聲響起時，自己有些手忙腳亂。

「Khao⋯⋯我有點醉了，可以來載我回家嗎？」那是Earth的聲音。就只有Khaotung會相信Earth顯然易見的謊言。

「可是⋯⋯」Khaotung偷偷轉目，看見Podd步出自己家中的浴室，半裸的身軀依然散發著水氣。

「不上你家，可以上我家。」Earth的聲音多了幾分嬌嗔，「來嘛，今晚Mix在大學通宵趕報告。」

「唉⋯⋯好吧好吧。」Khaotung掛了電話。原本緊貼著手機的右耳，紅得發燙。

「Pa⋯⋯Mix喝醉了，我出去看看他。」Khaotung朝Podd顰眉。

「嗯⋯⋯要不我開車去接他，兩個人總比一個人好。」Podd的表情不由得就變得憂心忡忡。

「不用了，我搞得定。」Khaotung用一個吻，擺平了Podd的不信任。

Earth聽見Khaotung憶述不久以前發生的事情，爽朗地一笑。

「你就不怕Podd會找Mix？」Earth提出了一個可能的危機，寬大的手掌卻繼續撫摸著Khaotung柔順的髮絲。

Khaotung想了半刻：「怕。但怕也沒什麼用。」

Earth看著這個懂事的孩子，便陷入了Khaotung散發檸檬香的頸窩。


	6. Chapter 6

期末考將至，Khaotung和Mix兩位大學生坐在Podd的咖啡店裡面，霸佔了一個安靜隱蔽的角落。

Podd對於兩個乖巧可愛的男孩，總是呵護備至。看桌上一人一塊蛋糕、一人一杯咖啡，全部出自老闆之手，可想而知Podd對二人的關愛。

Mix趁Khaotung不注意，偷吃了一口屬於Khaotung的蛋糕。

「Mix！」行跡敗露的Mix心虛地放下叉子。Khaotung又說：「你吃你的蛋糕就好了，幹嘛吃我的。」

「我跟你的蛋糕口味不一樣啊！就想試一下嘛。」Mix反駁。

「那我也要吃你的。」Khaotung拿起了Mix的栗子蛋糕，果然和自己的黑森林蛋糕風味不同。

二人打打鬧鬧，以餵食的方式將奶油沾在對方的嘴巴上。也不知是從誰開始，他們撐開了一本厚厚的教科書，遮擋著他們以嘴唇為對方清理的善後工作。

站在遠方的Podd，萌生起極度濃郁的窺視慾，便饒有趣味地再把水果蛋糕和林明頓蛋糕放在精美的盤子上，靜候良機把蛋糕送到二人面前。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 與惡龍纏鬥過久，自身亦成為惡龍；凝視深淵過久，深淵回以凝視  
> —— 尼采

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有成人情節，請注意。

夜半三時，月色也隱沒在漆黑之中。Podd敲打著沙發，等候門鎖打開的聲音闖入他的耳際。

Khaotung打開家門的一刻，檸檬的香氣沒有如願伴隨著腳步來到Podd的身邊；Podd不怎麼喜歡那股煙酒刺鼻的味道，像本來清新的果實漸漸腐爛，食之無味、棄之可惜。

Khaotung坐在沙發的左側，癱軟地往後靠，閉起酒意迷濛的眼睛；Podd坐在沙發的右側，目不轉睛地審視著Khaotung，如同鐵面無私的法官。

「今晚和誰去喝酒了。」Podd盤問。

「Mix，還有大學同學。」Khaotung在等著Podd戳破他的虛假證供。

「喔。」質疑了無痕跡。

Podd動身走到自己的房間，拿出了數隻唱片，便輕輕擱在Khaotung的腿邊。

「這是之前借Earth沒還的CD，你有空見到他幫我還給他。」一切彷彿閒話家常。Khaotung為此睜開眼睛，映入眼簾是另一雙眼睛，帶有倔強而不服輸的稜角。

「沒問題啊。」Khaotung將唱片擁入懷裡，彷彿是愛人的臂彎。Khaotung仔細觀察著Podd臉上細微的變化，連隱藏在雙唇下細細的啃咬也被Khaotung一眼看穿。

「對了，Pa。」這次換Khaotung走入了Podd的房間，拿出了大學的課本。

「這是Mix的課本，如果Pa有空也幫我還給他吧。」在看到Podd眨眼之間細碎的慌張那一刻，Khaotung的醉意就消散了。

「你每天都在大學裡看到Mix，怎麼不自己給他？」Podd試圖反駁，但又為了那本藏在自己房間的書感到徬惑。

「我們的課都錯開了嘛，PaPodd在咖啡店裡面應該會常碰到他吧？」Khaotung撫摸著唱片外殼的邊緣，銳利得像對方的下顎線，依然讓人動心。

「那正好，我想你也有不少機會看到Earth的。」Podd接過沙發上的教科書，上頭寫著Mix的名字。

「對啊。」Podd深沈地凝視Khaotung的同時，Khaotung也沈著地凝視著Podd。直接了當的回覆，反而讓Podd不知所措。

「不過呢……」Khaotung繼續，「我沒有想過Pa和P'Earth分手以後，還有連絡呢，真好。」

Podd越發沉默，在寂靜的空間裡醞釀出濃厚的慾望。

Podd將手中沈重的教科書扔到一旁，甚至搶走Khaotung視作珍寶的唱片，隨手就扔到沙發的一角。他用龐大的身軀籠罩著身下人，膝蓋彎曲，擅自入侵Khaotung的陣地。Khaotung倒是沈著應付，用嘴唇接住了Podd熱吻裡面的怒氣。

Podd親盡了Khaotung的臉：從額角到眼瞼，從太陽穴到人中，甚至是深入到耳後、下巴下方暗無天日的秘土。一路的探索，像一場上山下海的征途，讓Podd深呼吸，求取氧氣維生。Khaotung只是安靜如群山峻嶺，不動地等待探索者耗盡了慾望。

Podd湊近Khaotung的耳朵，低聲怒吼：「你就沒有什麼想解釋？」

「不如問，你想聽什麼？」Khaotung故意模仿Podd的所為，靠近對方的耳朵，還不忙弓起膝蓋，往上頂撞著，「你想知道什麼，你直接問我就直接說啊。」

Podd自問沒有按耐情感的能耐，只好如同惡龍一樣，撕咬著陸地上的一切，不問好壞，連腐爛的果肉也是珍饈似的。Podd把Khaotung拆卸入腹，對方也不是不動如山，而是來回用腳，進一步挑動Podd的情感。

「幹，你到底想怎樣。」Podd粗暴地拉扯Khaotung的頭髮，反而讓Khaotung眯起眼睛，露出了享受的表情。Podd兀然鬆開了手，Khaotung的頭顱順應地心引力墜落。

「沒有想怎樣，」Khaotung回答，「只是我覺得，大家都在做一樣的事情，你也沒有生氣的資格吧，Pa。」

平日聽起來溫婉可人的稱呼，如今聽起來格外刺耳。Podd轉而奮力地試圖用親吻讓Khaotung變得千瘡百孔，彷彿這樣就可佔有了他。Khaotung不避忌，任由Podd留下許多不堪的痕跡，只是Podd一換氣，Khaotung就把握短暫的機會，反過來將無防備的Podd推倒在沙發另一邊。Khaotung不認為自己的力氣足以反抗，但既然反抗有效，也就不用猜想箇中因由。Podd的背下是Mix的課本、Earth的唱片，是刺穿他胸腹背的利器，使他吃痛地呻吟。

反客為主的Khaotung騎在Podd的腹肌上，宣告著勝者為王的真理。

「來啊。」Khaotung的調情，聽起來更像挑釁。

Podd起了身，又是一輪用唇瓣短兵相接的戰鬥。放在Khaotung頭後的手也不介懷地緊拉著烏黑柔軟的頭髮。一路進逼，一路摩挲，一路探入了叢林密佈。

Podd用手，上下求索之。Khaotung忽然想起那雙無禮的手，或者曾經撫摸過自己的好朋友，或者摩撫過自己偷歡的對象，內心反而更加興奮，即使疼痛，也吐出了歡聲。

Podd的動作很用力，似是要把所有的不甘和自尊，投射到身體每個部分，再轉而灌注入Khaotung的五臟六腑。一切不過是發洩，包括反手落在雪白瘦小的下腹上，那一下又一下沉沉的拳擊。

「你滿意了吧。」Khaotung俯伏在沙發上，聲音被困鎖在座墊上，似乎忘記自己的把柄在Podd手上，而對方正在他的身後，無限延續驚濤駭浪的歷險。

「不滿意。沒有滿意過。」Podd的手捏緊了一些，擠壓出痛苦顫抖的聲音。

「喜歡？」Khaotung頓出一組詞語，試圖添上反問的顏色。

Podd沒有回應。這次不是拳，是掌，清脆響亮。

他們的糾纏不清，也沒有結果。被踩住的唱片上有細細的裂痕，被掃到地上的課本書頁都有了皺摺，沙發上曖昧的痕跡處處，焦急行事而不被注目的衣物散落一地，連兩顆心也在風風火火裡，一而再地徘徊在親密和疏遠之間。

Khaotung不勝負荷地倒在沙發上，身上的疼痛卻刺激著大腦，攪合成讓人上癮的歡愉；Podd顧不得Khaotung的感受，將他的肩膀一拉，跌撞到自己的胸膛上。

Podd收緊了懷抱，Khaotung開始分辨不了那是生氣的力度，還是愛戀的挽留。

「Pa？」Khaotung探問。

「沒有解釋？」Podd反問，鼻尖緊貼著Khaotung的背，呼吸著隱約的檸檬香。

「沒有；有的話，頂多就是解釋我們都沒有分別。」

Podd惱羞成怒，乾脆一口咬在Khaotung圓潤小巧的肩膀，汁液彷如會噴射而出般，傾出真誠的氣息。輕輕的嘆息自Khaotung的口中傳出，或許是一聲不辯自明的答案。

有些事情本來就是竹林中的懸案，誰都說不清，誰都是正確答案。


End file.
